


玻璃窗1

by ADDAMSLOVEYA



Category: shei ba shei dang zhen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDAMSLOVEYA/pseuds/ADDAMSLOVEYA





	1. Chapter 1

临近年末，黎朔一天忙到晚，恨不得吃住都留在办公室。赵锦辛体谅黎叔叔工作辛苦也不去闹他，只是夜深人静孤枕难眠。黎朔也知道自己这一段时间有点冷落锦辛了，只想着快快结束工作尽快能有假期好好陪一下锦辛。  
忙了近半月，黎朔才堪堪结束一阶段的工作，有了几天的假期在家好好休息。刚得了休假通知的黎朔第一时间给赵锦辛发了微信。  
“我有三天假期了”  
“【胜利手势】”  
隔了老半天赵锦辛才回了一张图片，黎朔点开一看，忍不住扑哧笑了出来。  
"【杜蕾斯超薄螺旋TT】”  
黎朔摸了摸微信聊天界面，那是一张赵锦辛的腹肌照，“小淫魔。”他低声含笑念叨了一句。  
忙忙碌碌到了下班时间，黎朔刚出公司大门，不出意外看到了站在跑车旁的赵锦辛，一双桃花眼在他出来的一瞬间就牢牢锁定在他身上。  
黎朔快步往赵锦辛走去，赵锦辛虽然打算给黎叔叔一个缠绵的热吻，但是鉴于公司门前人多眼杂，他并不愿意黎叔叔跟自己接吻的美妙神态被别人看走了。  
赵锦辛坐在副驾驶，黎朔笑他“我给你当司机？我可累了一个月了。“赵锦辛眯着桃花眼舌头舔过红润的唇边，手不老实的摸上了黎朔的大腿根，”副驾驶方便...“方便做些坏事。  
黎朔并不为赵锦辛不规矩的动作撩拨动，嘴角含着笑，优雅的打着方向盘。赵锦辛看黎叔叔八风不动的绅士样子，不由得想到晚上准备好的大餐，心中一片火热，美滋滋的乖乖坐好，也不去继续骚扰黎叔叔，让他专心开车。  
黎朔在赵锦辛的指路下把车停在了一家五星级酒店门前，黎朔似笑非笑的看着赵锦辛，就这么迫不及待了？  
赵锦辛讨好的搂住黎叔叔撒娇，”黎叔叔，咱们去吃法国大餐，这家酒店的法餐可好吃了！”赵锦辛眼眸含情，笑容甜美。黎朔凑上去啄吻了他一下，算了，禁欲了半个月也该让他得逞一次。  
门口的泊车小弟极有眼色的等到两人携手下车后才机灵的开车去停车。  
赵锦辛找的餐厅名不虚传，黎朔吃了一顿非常美味满足的法餐。酒足饭饱思淫欲，黎朔被赵锦辛连亲带抱的拐上了电梯。赵锦辛订了酒店二十八层的豪华总统套间，刷卡进门后两人自觉地倒在了沙发上，黎朔被赵锦辛给亲的迷迷糊糊。  
赵锦辛今晚准备了一系列项目，怎么可能跟以往一样上床了事，必须得要一点更香艳的东西来填补他大半个月的空虚寂寞。  
赵锦辛离开了黎朔热切湿润的唇瓣，看着黎叔叔深情款款的说“黎叔叔，这家酒店的夜景格外好看，你陪我看看？”  
赵锦辛时不时的会发挥一下他的浪漫细胞，但是亲热途中停下来这还是第一次，黎朔知道他肚子里全是些黄色坏水儿，但是让他独守半个月空房的人是自己，黎朔一向也宠着赵锦辛，于是点头答应，“那就去看看吧。”  
赵锦辛脸上带笑不动声色的给黎叔叔整理好弄乱的衣领，拉着黎朔的手走到了豪华套间客厅巨大的落地玻璃窗前。窗外城市间的霓虹灯光犹如天际银河，灿灿烂烂铺陈开一片美妙光芒。  
黎朔难道有一晚可以轻松的看看这座城市的万家灯火，套间里开了几盏暖黄色的灯光，巨大落地窗带进来的彩光远远的落在黎朔俊美温和的侧脸上，赵锦辛着迷的从后面拥抱住这个迷人的身体。黎叔叔到了这个年纪身材依旧保持的非常完美，穿着西装的身材像是装了满满赵锦辛专属的催情药，  
赵锦辛着迷的埋首在黎叔叔脖颈，湿漉漉的舌头带着情欲舔着耳后敏感的肌肤，黎朔身体微微发紧，面上却带着笑，轻轻靠在赵锦辛怀里。  
搂在黎朔腰间的手不老实的向下摸去，赵锦辛是花丛老手，灵活的手指隔着西装裤三两下撩拨起黎朔的欲望，黎朔沉浸在赵锦辛的手指间，眯着眼。  
眼看黎叔叔越来越进入状态，赵锦辛突然一把解开了黎朔的皮带与扣子，质量上乘的西装裤滑落在黎朔脚上。  
黎朔呼吸急促的抓紧了赵锦辛的胳膊，身下的欲望有微微抬头的趋势。  
赵锦辛把黎叔叔压在玻璃窗上，窗外是满目的霓虹灯光与人世繁华，窗内是淫靡肉欲与湿热舔吻。  
黎朔上半身西装革履，下半身却连内裤都被脱的精光，黑色茂盛的草丛沾着肉棒溢出来的体液，看起来湿润诱人。  
赵锦辛一边吸吮着黎朔口感一流的背，双手也没闲着，左手照顾着黎叔叔的宝贝儿，右手满手的润滑液摸上了黎叔叔的屁股。等到扩张的差不多，黎朔已经等不及，风情万种的眼睛钩子似的回头诱惑赵锦辛，还撅着屁股摇了摇。  
“进来。“赵锦辛听到自家的黎叔叔这样邀请，按平时他早就扶着肉棒冲进去大展雄风，只是这一次他忍住了，因为还有更好的在等着他。


	2. 玻璃窗2

赵锦辛除了下半身鼓起一大团之外还是衣冠楚楚的站在黎朔面前，饶是脾气好的黎朔在最爽的时候被迫停下，也气闷的不得了。  
“黎叔叔别气,"赵锦辛凑上去重重舔了黎朔一口，”黎叔叔晾了我半个月了，这么简单就想应付我吗？“说着三根手指恶劣往肠道内敏感的褶皱揉过去。  
黎朔倒吸一口气，腹肌绷紧，这一下刺激的他差点交代了出来。黎朔回过头叼住赵锦辛的唇拿牙齿磨他，嘴里碎碎的讲，”今晚.....这具身体.....归你.....“  
赵锦辛没乐坏，他的黎叔叔果然没让他失望。赵锦辛一边跟黎朔接吻，一边从裤兜掏出了一个粉红色椭圆形的事物，开关拨到最大在黎朔穴口来来回回蘸着润滑液，黎朔知道赵锦辛今晚要折腾他，听到了跳蛋嗡嗡嗡的声音也不去管，一心品尝两人唇瓣交融的液体。  
见黎叔叔没有多大抵抗，赵锦辛毫不犹豫用跳蛋代替了手指，慢慢让那个美味的穴吞下粉色的正在跳动的东西。  
“嗯.......啊哈.....锦辛......深....深点.....”  
赵锦辛听话的把跳蛋往里推，黎朔颤抖着趴在玻璃上，腿软的站不住。赵锦辛把黎朔翻过来正面对着自己，黎朔挺翘的屁股夹着跳蛋压在玻璃上，一缕缕润滑液的痕迹随着跳蛋越来越激烈的跳动慢慢在玻璃上滑动出一副引人遐想的水迹。  
赵锦辛双手压着黎朔的腰，嘴唇离开锁骨窝，湿滑的舌头带着暧昧的水迹滑过乳头，人鱼线按，茂盛的黑色地带，舔过黎叔叔兴奋的肉棒，黎朔呼吸粗重了起来，没想到还有锦辛的舌头服务，黎朔迷迷糊糊觉得事情有点不对。还没等他反应过来，赵锦辛手脚麻利的捞起内裤西装裤就给黎叔叔套上了，刚爽了半截的黎朔一脸懵逼。  
赵锦辛抱着衣衫完好面色通红的黎朔笑着说“黎叔叔，我想听你给我念情诗....."  
黎朔用硬邦邦的下体蹭了蹭赵锦辛同样梆硬的下体，问道”你确定？“都硬的不得了还在搞事？  
赵锦辛强硬的公主抱起黎朔往主卧走，黎朔屁股里的跳蛋往外滑出了一点，连带着震动着的地方也改变了，黎朔爽的夹紧了屁股，跳蛋高速的震动把他肠道内每一存敏感的褶皱都碾压过，一阵阵舒爽的麻木过电感从脚底板升起。  
赵锦辛把黎朔摔在大床上，敏感的屁股受到柔软床铺的冲击，跳蛋嗡嗡嗡的在体内上下了一个来回，黎朔的肉棒硬的发疼，恨不得伸手揉几下是赵锦辛今晚不恶劣的好好玩一次是不会放过他的，老男人其实玩不起来了，黎朔在心里这样悲哀的想到，但身体却诚实的告诉他这样——爽爆了！  
黎朔被赵锦辛压着半坐半靠在床头，屁股里的跳蛋被赵锦辛恶劣的隔着西装裤往里推，赵锦辛随手拿过床头的一本杂志，翻了一页递给黎朔，”黎叔叔，给我读睡前故事吧，我可喜欢童话故事了！“一边说着一边推开黎朔上半身的衬衫，露出了乳头以及漂亮的胸肌。赵锦辛随便给黎朔指的那一页刚好是sonnet18,十四行诗，一首情诗。  
赵锦辛张嘴含住小巧的乳珠，又吸又咬，像是非要从中榨取出什么东西，一只手揉着另一边的胸肌乳房，另一只手果断伸下去揉搓黎朔的肉棒。  
黎朔被三面夹击，乳头肉棒落在了赵锦辛手里，后穴被频率开到最大的跳蛋占领，手里还得服务赵锦辛比他大了一圈的宝贝儿，嘴里还得给他念情诗。  
”shall i ......啊.....哈...嗯啊....compare...thee....啊啊.....to....a..a..summer's......d...day...."黎朔一句诗没念完就已经被技术高超的赵锦辛玩的射了出来，他还不忘把诗句念完。  
赵锦辛把黎朔沾着精液与润滑液的西装裤内裤一把脱了下来，还在往外一股股冒着精液的肉棒被赵锦辛毫不怜惜的胡乱擦了几下，西装裤高级的布料粗噶的擦过肉棒，些微颗粒质感的疼痛伴随着又一波的快感席卷了黎朔。  
赵锦辛手伸到后穴摸到了一手滑腻的液体，跳蛋被高潮后裹紧的屁股紧紧夹在了里面，赵锦辛拍了黎叔叔屁股一下，喘着气眼角通红，显然被眼前的美景给刺激起了极凶猛的性欲，但嘴上还笑着调戏黎叔叔，“黎叔叔，你的小穴好能吃，咬的真紧。”换上自己的肉棒在肉穴中怕是要夹得射出来。  
黎朔爽的大脑空白，根本不搭赵锦辛的话。  
赵锦辛等着黎叔叔高潮过去，手上涂了润滑液往后穴里塞，手指触摸到跳蛋时还恶劣的往内顶了几下，黎朔保持着半坐姿势，双腿却门户大开架在赵锦辛腰上，黎朔腿勾勾勾，赵锦辛便知道这是让他进去。  
没那么容易，赵锦辛慢腾腾给自己的宝贝儿穿雨衣，赵锦辛在床上跟平时判若两人，不急不慌的样子跟自己的迪奥好像是两个单独个体。  
“继续念。”赵锦辛撒娇似的对黎朔说，手下却慢腾腾的把跳蛋从小穴里拉出来，黎朔一边被不停跳动的物体刺激，手上还得捡起刚刚高潮摔在枕头边的杂志，还得念情诗。  
“嗡嗡嗡.......”跳蛋的声音。  
“thou.....art.....more......啊.....啊.......嗯.......啊哈！”黎朔的叫床声伴着读书声，跳蛋深深擦过了他肠道内的G点，黎朔一下爽到头脑空白，赵锦辛技术太高超，光用跳蛋手指都能把黎朔操到高潮。  
赵锦辛趁着黎叔叔失神的间隙，猛地全根没入了黎朔高热湿润的肠道，热情的肉壁刚刚离开跳蛋，又迎接道比跳蛋跟滚烫粗长的迪奥。  
赵锦辛今晚又是跳蛋又是高空玻璃窗，玩的刺激尽兴，这下终于忍不住了，冲进黎叔叔身体里，隔着薄薄的安全套感受着爽到脑门的舒适，动了几下之后，一把拉过黎朔将人上半身放在床上，下半身却悬空牢牢控制在自己身下，赵锦辛跟黎朔十指相扣，上半身紧紧贴在一起，下半身疯狂又狠狠的一下下操进滑腻的肠道里。  
黎朔在床事上非常配合，这次却被赵锦辛玩狠了，后穴一片殷红，嫩肉随着赵锦辛蛮横的开垦时不时被带出来，嗡嗡响的跳到抵在他肉棒根处，一下下刺激他的下半身。  
赵锦辛发狠的操着，像一头发情期的动物，扣着黎朔的腰一下下往里撞，像是要发泄长达半个月的情欲。  
长夜漫漫，赵锦辛坏心眼的在黎朔G点周围摩擦，黎朔不给他读完一句诗，他就不碰那点，黎叔叔念得好的话他就猛地操那点。  
两个人没羞没躁的随着断断续续的莎翁情诗在欲海里翻腾，半个月没有碰彼此，两人都非常渴望亲密接触。高楼外星光可触，房间内爱人肌肤可以吻可以舔，温温热热的窝在臂弯，人世间还有比这更美好幸福的事了吗？


End file.
